Who is he?
by cookies499
Summary: 100 years ago, a boy was told to flee from Camp Half Blood in fear of the Great Prophesy. Now, after decades of hiding, he gets a message from his father to come back and fullfill the prophesy. The only problem is how can he get the camp to trust him? After his enterance in Camp by defeating Clarisse multiple times, can they? Who is he? First chapter is bad but gets way better.
1. So you can beat Clarisse

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO I do not own anything at all, it all belongs to Rick Riordan **

IMPORANT:Okay,** the prologue is really bad but it will make sense later sorry if you don't like it but the quality will so get better. Now, without further ado here is the** Prologue sort of thing

It was a late foggy night and all who was out were two figures, "I love you Jenny," the tall, boyish figure voiced, "I don't know what I would do without you."

The girl merely smiled, "I you,"

"Let me walk you home," the boy held the girl's hand but she laughed.

"Oh Percy, it's only a few blocks away, I'm fine, I know it's been a hard day for you, get some rest."

Percy had to agree, today was the day Chiron at Camp Half Blood sent him and his best friend, Jason away due to the new great prophesy "There's a new one," the camp director told them. Neither of the boys needed to ask what he had meant by 'a new one' both Jason and Percy had been on 5 quests and were always the only one to come back from each. luck wasn't on their side. "The gods want you dead, I can't kill you, but I do instruct to flee. They will be after you, I want you both to live, but whatever you do, don't reach the age of sixteen," his eyes full of sorrow, "you will regret it." Those were the last words he had told the 2 before he had packed up and left, not even saying farewell to Jason or Piper, Jason's almost girlfriend (they were just about to make it official). I'll never come back, the boy thought, never. That was when the Jenny had found him and both had found love. The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing away, sharing it.

"No," the boy in the mist told the girl, "I'll walk you."

The newly formed couple was only a block away from the girl's home when lightning thundered. The girl went closer to the boy, "It's okay," Percy said, stroking her hair, she managed a smile.

Suddenly, a hooded figure came out of nowhere, "We told you to die, Perseus, you did not, suffer the god's wrath." **(I know, it's too sudden but I can't think of any other way to do it, sorry)**

"Hades," Percy growled, his hand reaching for his sword, Riptide.

"Percy," the girl whispered.

"Jenny, run to your house, I'll explain later." And the girl looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, you're my love, I can't leave you."

It didn't matter at that point; the lord of the dead brought up skeletons and commanded them to attack the couple.**(I know, I know HORRIBLE bleck just go with it. It gets way better)** Their teeth chattered- their version of communicating- and charged.

Percy pulled out his quill that turned into a sword, **(A/N: I know I said quill, it is right now but it is going to change into a pen later into the story besides, it's 100 years ago right now.) **"Percy!" Jenny gasped.

"Stand back, Jenny, it isn't your fight."

"You- you _monster_ how could I ever love you, slaying children?"

Percy cursed he forgot about the mist.

"Jenny, wait, they aren't children!" he cursed about the mist but the girl didn't listen and walked straight up to the lord of the dead.

"You. You dick!"

Hades' eye's flared. "How dare you, you mortal, you don't know the half of it." The lord of the dead snapped his fingers.

You could see realization go through the girl's mind. "Oh Percy, I'm sor-" but she got cut off by the skeletons waiting for an attack with hunger in their eye sockets.

"Jenny!" Percy yelled.

"Now, your turn."

The skeletons attacked, but Percy was ready. As the first one came, he slashed his sword right through the middle. The others were a blur: cut, jab, block, par, kill, slash, and duck. By the time he killed all of them, he realized they were reforming. He was just about to get ready for another attack when he felt something in his spine. He carefully pulled it out and saw small but sharp enough to kill dagger. He clumsily dropped it and tried to reach for nectar- the healing medicine drink of the gods- but couldn't find it. He was losing blood fast and Percy knew it. With no healing medicine, he was over, and he knew it, he saw a red haze, I'm going to die he thought, when he heard the sounds of metal against metal wait- the sounds of weapons. That was his last thought before he passed out.

It has been 100 years since that happened and I now wish that I had died. You see, the hunters of Artimis saved me on her orders but had abandon me ASAP. So I had gone into the woods, made a shelter, waiting for death, but it never came. I am still about a month from 16 and I never looked into a mirror but I could feel my hair grow longer, not by much, only a few inches so it's centimeters from my eyes. I know my eyes are darker but I don't know how maybe it's because that I've been in the forest for so long that it just changed that color. I only rarely go into town if I'm starving and have no food for the time being. Mugging people now is easy. People used to watch their stuff like hawks. Now, it's like they don't care. But that's the only time I ever come to town. Besides, the technology is so different it scares me.

Just as I finished slamming the door to my hut door, an Iris message popped up right in front of me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled

I examined the face of who sent the message- my dad. I hadn't contacted him since the prophesy came out- this couldn't be good.

"Son," he said with much urgency in his voice. I perked up a bit. "I'm sorry, I had to tell them, but that's not important." What? I thought? No, he must have revealed where I am… but how did he know? "Get to Camp Half Blood, the prophesy is starting and- and you are the child of it." He said the last part like he knew something I didn't.

I got mad. "No, I can't I'm immortal, I can't turn prophesy said a child of 16." A thought came to mind, "What- what about Jason, son of Zeus, he's older than me!"

"No, you are aging. The fates are cruel, son, hurry."

"But-" I started.

"But you may not have to wait that long, if you ask, they will help. I am sorry my son I cannot help any more, now go to camp, tell Chiron, he will understand." With his last word, the Iris message faded.

I took no time to waste. I started to pack up my things.

I didn't have many things. Just a few clothes and my pen (now a pen. It changed into one as soon as 1974 hit. But why"?) Sword. I put my belongings into a backpack I found (well, stole but potato potato) And I ran out.

It took me a while to find the Camp again. I haven't visited the mortal world in quite sometime so I had to stick with the forest besides; the mortal world freaked me out. All these gadgets, how do you keep track, ahhh!

After a few boring miles of walking, my stomach growled. _Stupid! I didn't have breakfast! _I scolded myself. _Oh well… just need to find camp…_

Suddenly, I reached a hill. This must be it I thought. My journey is over. But I was wrong. There was a large pine tree. That wasn't there before… I still walked up to it. When I almost reached the top, a girl with long brown stingy hair came out of nowhere. She held a spear to my throat. "What are you doing here, you're with no satyr you're a spy huh?" she growled but I just grinned.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm assuming the war started, eh?"

She looked stunned. "So if you aren't a spy…" she shook her head, "Get outta here, punk."

"I need to talk to Chiron."

"You'll die before you get even halfway there." She spit at me.

"No games,"

"As if."

I smiled and uncapped Riptide. A full sword got unleashed. I put it at her neck. "I won't fight you. Trust me, I'm better than you can even imagine."

She thrust her spear at me but I ducked.

"Why can't I see him, my father is making me come here, I can't refuse."

"Your father doesn't know anything."

"I wouldn't say that."

Then, within a blink of an eye I had her down on the ground.

"No," I said and marched off.

When I was halfway down the hill, she charged at me again but I just disarmed her and she growled.

I made down the hill and into the valley. The camp looked exactly how I remembered it but I couldn't ponder on the thought for too long, I needed to talk to Chiron.

I made it down to the Big House and saw the same old centaur I always knew. I smiled and walked up to him.

He was talking to a girl _Athena_ I thought. She looked just like her mom. With blonde curly hair and stormy gray eyes _who else?_ I almost laughed.

Out of the blue, the girl showed up again _she just won't give up_ I thought. I sighed and said, "Come on, let me talk to him."

She grunted "You'll regret this, punk, ordering me around like trash." But she led the way (which I already knew.)

When we got there, the girl interrupted the conversation. "Sir, this person showed up and demanded to talk with you."

"One second Clarisse." Chiron replied. He turned to the daughter of Athena. "My dear Annabeth that is why no architect has ever gotten a blanket out of paperclips."? (Which made no sense to me.) "Now, Clar-"he saw me and his eyes got wide, "Perseus? You know about-"he looked at who must be Annabeth and Clarisse, "Come, child," we must discuss why you have come."

"Chir-"Annabeth started.

"Not now, I must talk to him. Come, we have much to discuss." And he led me into the Big House.

**New and improved ;)**


	2. Settling in sorta

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO I do not own anything at all, it all belongs to Rick Riordan **

**Annabeth's PoV**

Who was this kid? One minute I ask Chiron a question and the next he's demanded by some new kid. Ok, I'll admit it, he was hot. He had pitch black hair and stunning forest green eyes but his skin- pale as a vampire.

So anyways, when Chiron left, I walked over to the lava wall, this always made me forget my current problems and make me realize that there is another problem- not getting burned alive.

I was almost there when I got swarmed by campers- new and old. "Who is he- that hotty." The Aprophadite kids asked. "Did he really beat Clarisse?" some asked who were afraid of her. "What happened?" "Where is he?" everyone seemed to ask at once.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "He's talking to Chiron."

Gradually, everyone left me alone to my own purposes. Man, word got spread fast.

**Percy**

Chiron led me to his office, and I was scared. Well, not of reason you might think, Chiron was an easy guy to talk to. But I was honestly worried about if he was going to put on some music- he has the worst music collection ever and somehow (dare I say it) likes it.

Luckily, he didn't put it on. He sat on one side of the desk and I the other.

"Why did you come?"

I almost smiled, right to the point, but I knew that wasn't appropriate.

"My father said to come back."

"But why?" his large brown eyes questioning.

I gave a sad smile, "The same reason you sent me away.

Chiron's eyes went wide. "No- no, not-"

I nodded, "The prophesy."

"Y- Your birthday."

"May 31, we have one month and 15 days."

He didn't need any more information, he's a smart centaur "Fit in, be strong, they _will_ follow you." he ordered, "I'll talk with your father to claim you after capture the flag tomorrow As for now, be as a new camper would. I will order a satyr to introduce you to campers."

I nodded. "Stay here." He told me and he left.

It must have been at least 5 minutes but I was extremely bored, ADHD gets you that way sometimes. I started to play with my fingers and looking at what changed- nothing much, just new kids, new faces, older cabins.

Then, Chiron finally opened the door. "Come in, Grover." He said out his door.

Then, some clacking noise, I heard a tall, scared looking satyr came in. "Hi," I said, "I'm Percy."

"Are- are you the one who beat C- Clair-"he stammered

I merely smiled- being a leader is going to be e-easy! "Yeah."

He turned to Chiron "Sir," Chiron gave him a look, "Okay! I'm Grover." We shook hands. "Come, I'll show you around the camp."

I looked at Chiron with a pleading look, _not this!_ My face expression. But he just nodded and said,

"Grover, Percy told me that he figured out the gods, he knows he's a demigod, just show him around camp."

I felt relived, the first time I took the god- demigod thing explanation was boring enough, and I do not want to have it a second time!

So Grover showed my around the camp and although I already knew the camp setup, I acted as Chiron instructed me to do, act new, act like I know nothing. But it wasn't that easy. Everyone and I mean everyone was staring at me. It came to the point where Chiron had to instruct them to go back to their activates, oh gods, I thought, were they staring at me because I look that bad? I haven't seen a reflection of myself in 100 years, what do look like but I just shrugged it off, I can't worry about that, only the fact of being a leader and winning the oncoming war…

We eventually came to the Hermes cabin; the wood cabin looked as gross as ever oh, good times, good times…

"Here," Grover said, "Connor and Travis will settle you in the cabin…" he called two names and two boys with mischievous grins came out.

"Hello," they said simultaneously, "Welcome to the Hermes cabin, come right in."

I gave Grover a look.

"Good Luck," he whispered, "Don't give them shaving cream!"

Odd, I thought and I stepped into the possible horrors of the Hermes cabin.

**I own nothing!**

**sorry about the short chappie, I just needed to post something. Tell me what you liked in a review. Any questions? Requests on the story? Come on you know you want to review just push that lil' button. I hate it when people don't review so just do it!**

**Thanks remember, I OWN NOTHING!**

**(o.O)-Cookies out**


	3. Commotion at Camp Half Blood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Percy's PoV**

Connor and Travis (last name revealed to be Stoll) actually weren't too bad. Sure, they were goofballs and loved to prank cabins but they were Hermes' kids so you can't blame them.

Anyways, once I got in the cabin, I was completely unprepared to be ambushed with questions. I was about to hi-tail it out of there when I got pushed into a chair and got surrounded by demigods- big and small, boy and girl. And Chiron ended up coming out of the big house and into the cabin, hushing everyone down and asking for an explanation.

"Well," Travis started, "the Hermes cabin needed some more dough," he rubbed his hands, "so we got who ever might have a question about Percy here and make 'em pay a few drachmas to ask them. Was it really that wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah," another kid continued, "How else are we going to pay for the TV bill or for our video games?"

Everyone froze, "MICHEAL!" they yelled, and "you aren't supposed to tell him."

The Michael kid's face turned pale like most of his siblings' and he ran out the door. I was cracking up inside. It was always really funny when Hermes kids get in trouble.

Chiron turned to the rest of the cabin after Michael ran out, "One month of kitchen duty." He said almost too calmly and walked away.

**Annabeth's Pov**

Ok. I was getting seriously mad now. I've been all over Chiron. Asking who this new Percy guy was but all I could get from him was that he was an old camper who is apparently important. I had to get to the bottom of this. Not knowing stuff annoys the crap out of me.

"Annabeth," Chiron took a deep breath, "I cannot tell you who Percy is or why he is here. It is against my vows. You have to ask Percy yourself." And he walked away.

Okay, that settled it. I was going to corner this new kid after the camp fire. Any new kid who could rouse up this much of commotion obviously knew something I didn't something important. Something had happened before and he now had a reason to come back after years of being away though it must have been a while ago. I don't remember him- and that's saying something. I mean I've been here since I was like 6, I knew each and every camper. If he really was an old camper, he would have been here when he was like 4. Percy looked the same age as me- 15, almost 16. But how would Chiron reconize him?

I sighed, I guess I'd have to wait for tonight, even if I'd have to threaten it out of him.

**Back to Percy's PoV**

I laughed at Connor's witty joke about how marshmallows are 'born'. The Hermes cabin sure did know how to have fun at dinner. I had almost forgotten. But of coarse it wouldn't last. It never does. By capture the flag tomorrow, I would be back in the lonely Poseidon cabin and table. I sighed. I looked around me and jumped when I saw 2 intense eyes staring at me from the Athena table. It was that girl from before- Annabeth. Gods no, she wanted answers, Athena kids hate not knowing things. I already knew she was planning to corner me and knock out answers from me. But I couldn't tell her. She would tell everyone.

I sighed. I was not looked forward to that.

"Percy!" Startled, I jumped and looked where the voice came from- it was behind me, under another table. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized my name had been called several times already.

"What?"

"Can you pass me a roll?" I blinked. The kid was Michael- the one who announced that the Hermes cabin had electronics. "Come on, are you mad at me too?"

I shook my head and handed him a roll.

"You know, your siblings are pretty pissed."

"I know-"

"Yo Prissy, who you talking to?" a voice asked next to me.

I turned to face Clarisse "It's Percy, bugs for brains. And I'm talking to one, is your brain acting up again?" I taunted, which was a huge mistake

Several kids stepped out behind her"It's time for you to visit the bathroom, punk."

**-Answer my poll on what happens next-**

**HOW 2 GET MORE CHAPTERS: I need at least 5 reviews per chapter. Sorry but I NEED feedback. I have no clue if I'm doing good or bad.**

**Review please! Sorry for the short chapter again, I just needed to put something up and I had nothing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(O.o) Cookies out**

**P.S. the next chapter might be called: I Detonate the Bathroom**

**Like the name? Review! It's so you get the next chappie sooner. I check my e-mail daily so I will know how many reviews I get.**


	4. Is this a metal issue?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Percy's PoV**

I did a secret grin in my head. Did Clarisse really not think that I knew what she was going to do? They did this even a hundred years ago at camp- actually, it was the Ares campers who made it up- you know- the dunking the new kid's head in the toilet. Never happened to me, don't know why. (Smirks)

"Sure." I said some- what hesitantly, I mean, I couldn't act like I knew what was going on, that would ruin the fun that I had already planed in my brain.

Clarisse smirked, "Come on then, punk. We're waiting."

I got up and was startled when the guy next to me grabbed my arm and pulled my arm, forcing me to sit down while I was secretly cursing.

"No," the guy sternly said, "At least let the new guy get a chance to pick out a sword, practice a bit. Please, Clarisse."

I looked at the guy, and back at Clarisse, Clarisse obviously had a soft spot for this lad

"Fine, give him a week. Only for you, Chris." She glared at me and seemed genially surprised when she saw my face (which was believe it or not, regretful, disappointed, I mean, I already figured out what my plan was.)

"Or," I challenged, "You could not be a wuss and actually follow through with your plans. I thought Ares kids didn't back out, especially when someone tells you not to. I guess Ares kids aren't as strong as they used to be." I shrugged and turned back to my food and slightly flinched when I realized what I had said in my last sentence. I wasn't even supposed to give the slightest hint of my past. I only hoped Clarisse was so pissed off that she didn't notice my slip up.

Lucky me, she didn't notice it, bad news, she was pissed, I mean, I've dealed with pissed Ares campers before, but she was different. She didn't give up, she didn't give in. I wondered if Chiron has been training differently.

"What did you say?" Clarisse growled.

I shrugged, "You heard me, punk."

She growled.

"Percy, dude, you don't know who you're dealing with." Chris said so quietly so that Clarisse couldn't hear him, I'm guessing on purpose.

"Yes I do," I started quietly and then shouted, "A big lame excuse for an Ares child, I mean seriously, someone who backs out of a fight is not an Ares camper in my book."

Clarisse got in my face, "You've been here a day, what do you know about us, about me?"

I wrinkled my nose partly because of her stench, partly because of the next thing I was going to say, "I know how bad you smell, that's for sure. Have you ever heard of showers, what about deodorant?"

Clarisse swung a punch but I ducked.

"You want to take this outside?" I asked, "It might disturb the actually polite and better smelling campers." I looked around and everyone was staring at us, no doubt thinking what the hell was I doing, as far as I knew, at least, nobody ever messes with an Ares kid… with the exception of me of coarse.

Clarisse had a huge devious smile on, "You're on punk."

"Bring your posse too, you'll need it."

"Oh, is that so?"

I grinned, "Yep," Still hoping we went to the bathroom, if we did, this was going to be fun.

**Annabeth's PoV**

Okay, this new kid was either stupid or had a metal issue problem (That or that secret I was talking about but innocent until proven guilty, right). I mean, everyone was merrily eating dinner at my table we were talking about architecture ahh, nothing better than that.

Well anyways, I got interrupted by Percy yelling something- no doubt insulting- and Clarisse yelling back. The rest of my siblings turned to see what I was watching and my whole table soon table fell quiet, all of us analyzing the chances of Percy winning which turned out pretty low. For any camper it would be low? Pretty soon, some other people noticed we were quiet which was completely odd. I mean, our table was always, _always_ talking about something like the Seven Wonders of the World or something but pretty soon every one in the room fell silent.

I glanced at Chiron, wanting him to do something but he seemed genially amused. What was it with him? I mean, he was normal this morning but as soon as this Percy guy showed up it felt like he was keeping secrets, I already talked to him and I knew he wasn't going to crack. I was so happy that I was planning to corner him later.

Suddenly, both him Clarisse and her posse of sibling walked out of the building.

We were in silence when Connor Stoll stood up, "Ten drachmas he won't make it."

Of coarse he wouldn't make it, I thought. But a few people still went up.

We were all once again quiet when Chiron stood up, back to your dinner, everyone." He didn't even look the least bit concerned by Percy against all those Ares kids.

As everyone slowly started to eat again, and the noise began to rise, I took out one of the only gifts my mom has ever given me- a baseball cap that I always kept in my pocket.

Just as I was about to put it on, Malcolm, my half brother and second most experienced camper on the cabin spoke up next to me, "Annabeth, you can't go out there, it's like a death zone. Besides, if they notice you, Clarisse will kill you."  
"I know," I responded,"But I need to know why he acted so confident."

Malcolm nodded and mouthed good luck and just like that I put my cap on. Now, I know what you're thinking, folks: Why did she out on a base ball cap? Now the reason to that is that once you put it on, you're invisible. Just another godly thing from another godly parent- no biggy.

And with that, I sneaked out side.

**That's all folks… for now, mwahaha!**

**But anyways, I put a poll on my profile on what happens next because to be honest, I don't know. So yeah. But at least review K thank you guys so, so much.**

**I don't own anything, have to remember that, it's my disclaimer**

**So yeah.**

**I hope you enjoy. So long.**

**(O.o) Cookies out**


	5. I Detonate The Bathroom & Clarisse's Ego

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry folks but the beginning is a bit weird because I didn't know how to start it ;(**

**Percy**

I followed Clarisse outside; this was going to be fun.

She abruptly turned, surprising me, "Listen, punk," she growled, "I'm the best, don't you deny it."

I smirked, "Well if you're the best, I wonder how bad the worst is." I taunted.

She lashed out at me, using her electric spear.** (AN okay I know she didn't have it before but let's just pretend, okay?)** I immediately pulled out Riptide and transformed it into my bronze sword you could literally see confusion written all over her face.**(AN okay I'll admit it, so far the chapter sucks :P but I couldn't figure out how to start it out any other way. But I think the quality goes up but I'm not sure because I'm not experienced on writing action scenes.)**

"How… What…"

I grinned, "Wow you Ares kids really aren't that smart." I said while debating whether or not I should take it easy on her or just get it over with it already. I sighed. Chiron said to act as a normal camper I almost snorted, a normal camper with an ego enough for 50 people. Oh well. I guess I should give her a chance.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't see Clarisse charging after me. Almost. I had just enough time for me to block her attack with Riptide and tripped her.

I grinned remembering how me and my friend, Anya, decided to pull a prank on the whole camp by putting trip wire on the bottom of every cabin's door. I still remember how the Aphrodite kids where running around and screaming how they broke a nail. All but Piper… I sighed, and went back to the present.

Clarisse gasped as she fell into a nearby puddle.

I grinned, "Now am I really that bad, _punk?_"

She growled, "Just testing you out, don't want to lose my dessert privileges."

Ouch, that hurt. I mean, my life compared to dessert? Wow, dessert must have really improved.

I grinned and backed up, trying to see how well she really fights.

She lunged again and I acted to be surprised and let her give me a little cut on my arm.

Growling, I took the offensive position and slashed my sword at her.

Stumbling, her posse of like four kids blocked me from her while trying to take in what had just happened. Sometimes I can do that: surprising kids when one moment I act like a coward, the next, almost beat them.

I sighed as two of the kids advanced on me and let me just say as Ares kids, they pretty much sucked at combat.

But I went with it and stepped a few feet back and ran into something, causing me to fall over onto what over was there. And me just being me, immediately jumped back and got into a fighting stance, ready to attack whoever else was there and you would never guess who I was facing.

**Annabeth**

Okay, so, note to self don't follow cocky new (possibly very old) campers out while fighting Clarisse. Why? Because I was so busy examination how well this guy can fight, I didn't realize that they were backing up until it was too late and Percy knocked into me and off goes my cap. Stupid Annabeth, stupid Annabeth!

Anyways, Percy stumbled in to me knocked off my cap as I said and before I could even blink; there was the tip of his sword that somehow magically appeared when the fight started at my throat, daring me to move.

He blinked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

I shrugged, trying to act casual even if there was a sword at my throat, "What, can't watch the new guy fight? Is that a rule? No? Okay, I guess I can." Smooth Annabeth, smooth

His cautious expression turned into just a simple frown, "No, but ever heard of personal space? I like some space while I fight, so you know, I don't decapitate someone."

"Really? Must have slipped my mind."

He muttered something that I only caught parts of, "Sarcastic….like Jason…. Athena…."

"What was that?" I taunted. Jeez, why am I acting like this? I need to calm down I think the sword that is _still _at my throat is aggravating me.

"Nothing, now will-"

He got cut off by Clarisse and 2 of her posse suddenly started to drag Percy to the bathrooms- oops, forgot about them.

I was stunned for a moment as I watched them carry Percy to the bathroom and you could see that he was mentally cussing himself out. I got up and followed them.

I saw them drag Percy into the stall while I just stood in the corner thinking, suddenly those good/ bad angel/ devil guys who you see in TV shows popped out onto my shoulders. Before I had time to react, the devil said 'eh, he did put a sword to you.'

The angel frowned, 'You tripped him while he was fighting!'

'But if you make a deal with him to stop Clarisse from dunking him for answering your questions.'

'But,' the Angel intercepted, 'He might be in too much trauma to answer your questions.'

Okay, I'll admit it, I was as confused as hell, who were these guys and is it just my imagination? Oh well I registered what they said and I have to say, both made a point.

I sighed, I guess I could help him and he could find me as a friend and I'll get him to answer questions… the things I'll do for answers.

Just as I was about to do something, the weirdest thing happened- I was covered in toilet water. What. The. Hell.

I looked at Percy and I saw that his head was right under where the water was coming out but not a drop of water was on him unlike me and the Ares kids who happened to be getting shot by water by the gallons. I guess my plan on helping him won't work, I guess I'll go back to my original plan of confronting him after the campfire.

The water stopped and the Ares kids ran out covered with thing I hope to never, ever see out of the toilet again. I looked at Percy just as he mouthed 'oops'

"Oops what?"

He jumped, obviously unaware I was here. He turned to me, "Oops nothing." He said and ran out.

I swear, I'll find out what it is with it him no matter what.

**Percy**

I'll admit it, spaying everyone in the bathroom wasn't the best idea in the world. I could have just given away who I was.

Anyways after I shot out of the bathroom (and happily seeing no Ares campers ) I went back to the mess hall where everyone was slowly filing out. I managed to jump into the Hermes line without anyone seeing me… okay everyone saw me.

"Dude," Travis said as soon as he saw me, "You're barely scratched, what happened?"

I shrugged.

"Hey," Connor started, "Where are the Ares kids who went outside with you."

Yet again, I shrugged. The Stolls grinned, "Looks like we have some investigation to do." They said simultaneously and then they laughed like maniacs which made shivers go up my spine. And I'll admit it; the all mighty Percy Jackson was terrified by these guys, what they would do to find out what happened, I don't even want to think about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~PAGE BREAK TO CAMPFIRE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Annabeth**

This is it. I just have to wait for Percy to get up and leave with no one around him.

We were still at the campfire as the Apollo campers sang they're version of gods knows what. I watched the fire glow brighter and brighter: from a light purple to an electric blue to every other color imaginable.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder; making me jump out of my skin I turned to see my best friend, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, behind me. "Gods Thalia, at least warn me next time!"

She laughed and sat down.

"So Annabeth I see that you're checking out that new guy over there, you gonna make a move, I would although, I don't think he's really your type."

I blushed "Am not! It's just that-"

"You're insanely in love with him and you don't know how to admit it!" Thalia shouted

I froze and looked around. Everyone had stopped singing and was watching us silently. I cursed silently, realizing what lie they had just heard. I was going to kill Thalia.

"Thalia," I said deathly calm. I looked her in the eye and then saw all of the color drain out of her face. "I am-"

And I got interrupted yet again by an Aprophadite's camper's squeal, "OMG Annabeth FINALLY! You don't know how long we've been waiting for you to say that you like a guy! Who is it? Will? Mike? Andrew? Kevin? Kai? PERCY? "

Everyone looked at me expectantly. "Nobody," I said as calm as I could, "Thalia just was teasing me." I glared at her.

The Aprophodite camper giggled, "Come on, Annabeth! We don't bite!"

Her siblings nodded their heads excitedly.

"No one." I said and walked away.

I was at my cabin when I realized I didn't irrogate Percy- oops.

**Percy**

It was after the campfire when that girl who shouted about Annaberth liking someone, Thalia I think, walked up to me.

"So," She said, "You're the new guy?"

_Actually the really old guy_ I thought and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked.

_Crap _"Nothing, but yeah, I'm the new guy." another lie, another chance for them to realize that I'm not normal if I slip up.

"Cool."

I nodded.

"I think Annabeth likes you." She blurted out, surprising me.

"Um, okay, but-"

"She was staring at you."

"My understanding of children of Athena are that they don't make it obvious if they like someone." I said, "They try to make _you like them. _She was probably thinking of something else and just happened to be looking at me_."_

She eyed me suspisiously, "How would you know that? You've been here only for a day."

Wow I'm really digging a deep hole for myself, "In school we learned about Greece how Athena was like super smart and... Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena would be smart enough not to look at me." I shrugged, hoping she would buy my lie.

"Oo-kay," She said although she still looked sceptical.

"I'm Percy, by the way," I said quickly, trying to change the subject.

She blinked, "Thalia, daughter of Zeus, fyi."

I grinned, "Cool." _Jason's halfsister… that he will never meet. _I thought sadly.

Thalia nodded, "I guess, although I wish I had some siblings, kinda gets lonely in my cabin, me being the only one." I bit my lip, _new guy_ thought to myself, _new guy, I'm the new guy._

I frowned, "Why don't you have siblings, everyone else does."

"After the Great Prophesy was... created? I guess. The major gods swore never to have another child, in order to prevent it from happening."

"Oh," Wow that was more then I knew.

She glanced at me, "Yeah, well I gotta get back to my cabin before the harpies come out to feast on campers who aren't in bed right about now, see you later." She said with a wave, "'Night."

"'Night." I replied and ran back into the Hermes cabin before the harpies could get me... I forgot about them, I hope they forgot about me. I'm not really on good terms with them.

**Ta-da! Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school and birthdays and watching the Olympics so anyways, here you guys go. Oh yeah, By the way I like reviews and I haven't been getting them so…**

**1-3 reviews- I never write another word of this story. I delete it and you will never know what happened**

**4 and more reviews- I will update **

**So I highly recommend that you review.**

**With not much love because I don't know you,**

**Cookies**


	6. Sweet Dreams Arn't Made Of These

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (Title, PJO, etc.)**

**Percy**

_I was standing through mist, looking around, wondering where I was. No one was around that I could see no one to tell me where I was. I started walking around, trying to find someone who could explain what I was doing here when a figure appeared on front of me, making me jump._

"_Hello Percy." It said. Wait that voice sound familiar. I took a step closer _no, it couldn't be_ I thought. Sure enough, it was him- my old friend, my old best friend. Jason._

_His blond hair and sky blue eyes, symbolizing him being a son of had a new plaid button up shirt with khaki cargo pants. "The prophesy is beginning, and you will be a part of it, a big part." Jason said, breaking me of my trance_

"_I know."_

"_Then why did you run?"_

"_Didn't you too?"_

_Jason gave a half hearted smile, "You left because Chiron told you too," I nodded reluctantly, "That's why we're coming back. Chiron told us to."_

_"_Wait, what?" _What was happening. I Was sure that Jason had died. Otherwise, he would be the child of the prophesy, not me._

"_Who" I asked, even though I knew the answer, "Who is coming back?"_

"_Him and I." said a voice from behind me._

_I turned around to find Piper there, smiling. She, like Jason, was clean. Her colorful eyes were shining blue, green, even purple at one point. Her chocolate hair falling down to her quarter back. Normal Aprophodite children characteristics. She was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and jean shorts."_

"_Wait," I said back tracking, "What do you mean 'You're coming back?'" I asked carefully._

_Piper smiled, "We're going back to Camp Half Blood."_

_I frowned, "You di- died though. Otherwise, " I turned to Jason," You would have been called back not me."_

_Jason walked up next to Pipes, also smiling, "Who said that? Who said we died, who said I would have been requested to fulfill? Why do you think of this so fast?"_

** I know, confusing! Well, you'll see. Well you wanted me to update more, besides, I wanted to give you a cliffy **

**(o.O) Cookies**

**P.S. I'll only update if I get reviews, besides, I won't write if nobody is reading.**


	7. Waking up to meet Pipes and Jason Oh Joy

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I don't own a thing that I write. That includes the PJO series and 'Finding Nemo'**

**Percy**

I woke up to the sounds of alarms going out through Half Blood Hill, waking everyone up and getting them up and ready to jump into action. Now with the war going on, Connor told me, when the alarms sounded, it means an intruder just passed Camp boundaries.

Everyone jumped up and started putting armor on without question and ran outside, as did I. I looked around, ready for a fight. Riptide was already in my grasp. When I realized there wasn't anybody here. Suddenly a voice called out, "There, on the hill!" We all looked up expecting a whole army of monsters but only two silhouettes though the midnight fog-Piper and Jason. How I knew, I'll never know.

**Annabeth**

We all looked up, expecting monsters. Monsters, monsters, monsters. Sigh doesn't get better than this- waking up in the middle of the night to find two teenagers who looked all beat up walking into camp. Oh boy. Sarcasm there for you guys who don't get it.

So as usual, we got into our armor and walked out. I made sure to grab my invisibility cap in the process.

When we finally found out the intruders were only a boy and girl, we calmed down a bit but still cautiously surrounded them.

When we got there, weapons pointed in their direction they didn't flinch or looked even a little worried. It was like they thought the weapons couldn't hurt them. Must be something in the water outside of camp making all of these new kids like this- brave and all.

A random kid from camp looked cautiously at us before walking up to the boy and girl. "Who are you?" He demanded. Who was that? Oh, Zach from the Ares cabin, of course. "The real question is who are you?" The taller of the two people asked.

Zach blinked, "Zach, son of Ares, claimer of the flag, **(AN Capture the Flag is what he means)** second in command of the Ares cabin."

Even though it was extremely dark, you could still see the smile on the other kid's face as he said, "I think I'll call you Mr. Ego Man!" He turned to the girl besides him, "What say you, Pipes?"

The girl- Pipes, I guess, smirked, "I agree or maybe Bob, I do really like that name…?" she trailed off.. _Wait,_ Bob?

The boy shook his head, "No, no, Mr. Ego Man for sure."

The Pipes girl rolled her eyes, "What ever you say, Jase."

Zach tried to get back into control, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well," The Jase guy started, "Chiron tolled us to come back to camp, Mr. Ego Man."

Zach's face turned red, "My name is not Mr. Ego Man. It's Zach." He said loudly.

"No it's not."

Clarisse walked up, tired of this already and shoved her halfbrother out of the way and put her spear tip to their throats, "Listen, punks, I've had enough of you kids getting in my way!"

The boy grinned, looking at the spear. I put on one of my best "WTF?" faces but soon it turned into our best "WTF" expression as he touched the tip.

Jason nodded, "Electric, nice. Haven't seen one of the in a while." He grabbed the spear and started to turn it over, holding the electric side like it didn't bother him. I speak from first hand experience to say that thing hurts like freaking Hades.

Jason's smile turned into a deep frown as he shook his head, "Yuck, Ares addition, that guy makes really horrible spears. For a god of war he really sucks at weapons- barely a hundred volts!"

One of the Hephaestus kids spoke up, "I know, I've been complaining about the same thing for years!"

"Shut up!" Clarisse yelled, embarrass of her dad, "First Percy, now you two?" She grumbled.

Both of the kids' eyes widened a bit when they heard Percy's name but quickly covered their faces up with fake interest, "Who? We're here because Chiron wanted us, not because of some guy named Percy." The girl stated, lying, I might add.

Jason nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly Percy walked up casually.

"Speak of the devil," Clarisse mumbled

Percy fake grinned, "Aw, you were talking about me? About what? Is it because of my extremely good looks? My amazing talent for sword fighting?"

At the mention of sword fighting, both the boy and girl grinned.

Percy turned, as if just realizing who else was there, he asked, "Oh, hello!" he greeted, "Who are these two... ugly...people?" He asked jokingly. _Oh, he so knew them,_ I thought.

Both of the kids laughed, "Gee, thanks." Piper said sarcastically

"Finally, someone who treats us well enough and earns the privilege of knowing our names!" Jason laughed at the same time.

Pipes slapped the boy, "My name is Piper uh, Ryans and he is Jason um, er, Lefty." She lied.

"Okay then, I shall lead you to Chiron." Percy said, bright green eyes glimmering with amusement.

Just as he held out his elbows to them, I interrupted, "How do you know them?" I asked suddenly.

Percy frowned, "I don't,"

"You act like you know them, well enough- with the joking and all."

"Wait," Clarisse said, interrupting me, "Who says you can even take them to Chiron? They could be dangerous."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Does it look like we would harm someone? Come-on, we're all friends here!"

"Yeah, Haven't you ever heard? 'Fish are friends, not food."

"But we aren't fish." Clarisse scowled.

"That's what you think." Piper said, unnaturally high pitched, glancing at Percy who smiled slightly.

I grabbed both of their arms abruptedly, tired of this. "If you want to go see Chiron, let's go see Chiron." I grumbled as Jason and Piper cheered.

**II know, I know, short chapter. Deal with it. Ideas are welcome as well as criticize. But one thing I want to ask it is is my pace to slow, fast? REVIEW!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**It's for your own good.**

**You don't even have to log in.**

**Even I like it, good job would be fine.**

**SO PLEASE DO MY A FAVOR AND JUST REVIEW**

**I won't update again**

**6+ I'll review again sometime when I feel like it ;)**

**P.S. There is a poll on my profile, go ahead and vote ;) YOU choose what happens**


	8. LAST AN then back to the story

**Hey guys. So I got an amazing comment about putting Jason in this story. So I'm all like that's an AWESOME idea! SO I'm going to change the story a bit. But enough that the story will not make sense if you do not reread the whole story. I'll update soon! I'm really trying, honestly.**

**(O.o) Cookies **


	9. Major Misunderstandings

**Hey guys here is my chapter! I worked hard on it and tried to make it as long as I could I really hope you enjoy because it took a lot of my winter break when I could have been doing anything else. So yeah please comment I love those and it encourages me to write more! And.. if you have an Instagram, follow my inspiration account! its called: _from_here_2_there_**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Annabeth PoV**

I led the new 2 kids, Piper and Jason apparently, to Chiron's office, I couldn't help but wonder how the 2 knew Percy. The kid was an odd ball. No doubt about it. Anyone who can single-handedly beat Clarisse was someone who you needed to watch out for. It's just not anything that comes naturally.

And this Jason kid, how on earth did he touch Clarisse's spear like that? He should have been a Jason-kabob! Yet he held it and flipped it over in his hand, unaware of the dangers there! The kid has some secrets, possibly worse than Percy's.

And Piper. The obvious daughter of Aprophadite. Although, how her hair was carelessly thrown into a ponytail, and how her cloths were not perfect, and color-coordinated, it made me wonder. No, maybe she wasn't Aprophadite. I growled at myself. These new kids kept me second guessing. I can't have that in a time like now with dangers lurking around every corner. The war is starting and Kronos is growing stronger by the second. If Chiron trusted them, I guess I have no choice. His say is final.

Finally, we arrived at the Big House just in time to see Chiron come out... weaponless. He must have urged the two to come. Maybe he did with Percy- who I still needed answers from.

"Ah," Chiron broke out into a smile, "Jason, Piper, great to see you again! Although you did come in an inconvinent hour." He yawned and ruffled his hair, as if to exagerate.

Jason just grinned, "It's what we do. You should have known that."

Piper nodded, "I agree, you used to foretell whatever we would do." she scowled, "and then made us do the dishes."

Chiron chuckled.

"Although, it wasn't so bad when Percy was involved." Jason added.

I knew it! They knew Percy!

"He was worse than us, Jason, he was _always_ involved!"

"I'm glad about that. Dishes were almost too easy with him around." he glanced at Chiron's stern expression and quickly added, "but we learned our lesson. Right Pipes?"

Piper nodded quickly, "Most defiantly."

Jason froze and looked at me, as if just realizing my presence.

"Okay," Jason said after a minute hesitation, "so maybe it's possible that we do know Percy a little bit..."

I face palmed, "You realize that I'm not an idiot, right?"

Jason frowned, "Athena?"

I sighed, under normal circumstances, I would have been all over him. Asking how he knew that, where he came from or how he knew Percy. But obviously, Chiron sent them. Even though they looked like normal teenagers, they were no doubt in my mind that they were dangerous. If they were friends of Percy, There was no say on how dangerous.

"Yes."

Jason mouthed _oops_.

I grinned slightly. At least he was smart enough to realize the mistake he was doing by mentioning Percy. He knew that I figured out the connection between the three.

"So!" Piper said cheerfully, attempting to change the subject that might have revealed who they were. Man, how I wished I knew. "why did you summon us, Chiron?" she gave urgent eyes to the instructor.

"Well, there is some... _things_ that must be discussed." he waved a hand, "come."

Jason and Piper started to walk over inside the Big House, we me right behind the pair but Chiron stopped me.

"Annabeth," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I am dearly sorry but this is a discussion that does not involve you. Go back to your cabin and rest." I nodded reluctantly, utterly surprised that I could not come. He never kept secrets from me. But ever since Percy came, he became more businesslike.

As I began to walk away, Chiron stopped me one last time, "Would you mind retrieving Percy? He is greatly needed." and with that, he galloped away **(He's in his centaur form)** back into the Big House.

* * *

I began to search for Percy. As much as I didn't want to, to get back at Chiron for not telling me his secrets, I could not. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes would kill me. He had been the only real father figure I've had. I wasn't loosing that.

As I began to search for Percy, I realized that practically everyone left back into their cabins, after the false alarm, trying to fall back asleep. Although I doubted that would work. Everyone would be wondering who the new kids were and would not be able to fall back asleep... That meant Percy was in the Hermes cabin. I slowly realized. And as much as I would not wasn't to be pranked, I'd do it Chiron.

I was up at the door of the ruined cabin, about to knock on the almost whole door when I saw a faint light in the Poseidon cabin just barley visible. No one has gone in there in about a century, since the last son of the Big 3 was born. Even the Stolls would not be stupid enough to enter unless they wanted to possibly get destroyed by that the cabin was representing.

Taken out of curiosity and forgetting about Chiron's request, I put on my trusty baseball cap and snuck up to the window. Unfortunately, I was just shy of an inch so I couldn't see anything but the light radiating from it. But then, I heard voices.

At first, I thought it was just my head, paranoid to being caught by the lurking harpies but no. It was from inside the cabin. And it as Percy's voice.

"I know," he whispered, "I've talked to Chiron. The only way for the others to trust me is by winning the Capture the Flag Game."

Another voice rumbled, "So be it. But I want the whole camp to trust you thoroughly. It is the only way to win the war."

My eyes widened. He was a spy. And his friends, Piper and Jason, They had to be also. But what about Chiron? Oh no!

"Yes," It was Percy's voice again, "and Chiron summoned Jason and Piper to help out. With them, we'll be unstoppable!"

My eyes were suddenly moist, with my suspicions confirmed. I could not believe it. Chiron. My only real father figure was a fraud. "No," I whispered, "I trusted him. He- he couldn't have. He hates Kronos."

"Did you hear something?" The deep voice rumbled.

I instantly covered my mouth with my hand.

"No," Percy replied, "It must be the attacking side at-"

I covered my ears with my hands. This was too much- the betrayal, the war- it was too much for my brain to process. Everything I knew was wrong. I didn't know what to think.

I sprinted across the camp, back to my cabin with silent tears running down my face. As swiftly as I could, I pulled open my cabin door and got into bed with shorts breaths of air escaping me. Everyone must have heard but no one uttered a word. That was smart for them. An emotional Annabeth is a dangerous Annabeth.

And I cried myself to sleep.

**I was thinking about ending it here but I haven't updated in so long, I wanted to be nice so this is a page break and treat it with respect because this is what is getting you this next part that is supposed to be in the next chapter. You'd better enjoy!**

**Percy PoV**

After Annabeth took Jason and Piper to see Chiron, I was about to follow. I was about halfway down the hill when Clarisse got into the way.

"Where do you think _you_ are going?" she asked in that nasty voice of hers.

I blinked. I did not expect anyone to follow me. Just for them to go to bed it was around midnight after all, "Back to sleep. You know, how everyone else is."

Clarisse scowled, "Hermes' cabin is that way." She pointed in the opposite direction, "Where are you really going?"

My eyes widened probably a fraction of an inch. _Shit_ was all I could think. Out of all the times she could have caught me do something, now was the worse possible time. "Okay," I said, defeated, "you caught me. I was going to investigate." Close to the truth I shrugged. I was actually going to greet Jason and piper properly. Being my best friends was kinda going to make me do that...

Clarisse's scowl deepened, "Bed, _Prissy_, now." she threatened me with her spear.

Hands up in defeat, I walked over the other way to the Hermes cabin. I was just about there when I saw a dim light out of the Poseidon cabin. Not caring about my sleep deprived self, I entered my old cabin.

It was exactly the way I left it with my bed still undone, ocean blue walls and what really caught my attention- a little spring. It was where I sent Iris messages, contacting friends or parents. But right now, I shimmered with the image of my father and I instantly knew that the message was for me.

"Father," I bowed my head in respect.

"Hello, son"

I looked up, "No disrespect meant, but why did you call?"

The old man smiled lightly, "How are you fitting in, Perseus?"

Startled by that question, I hesitated. My father and I haven't always been on good terms. In fact, I do not think we have ever really had a civil conversation. It's not that we hate one another but when I was young, I had felt abandon by him. He had left my mother and I after I was born, leaving me with only cruel thoughts about him. And only when my mother had died I had met him and resented him, blaming my mother's death on him. Of course it wasn't, but I was an asinine child, merely 9 years of age who thought he knew it all. And things after that went from bad to worse. We barely talk or interact. We at as if we don't exist. Only when there is a crisis, like now.

"Just fine." I said reluctantly, "Why?" I cocked my head.

The old sea god blinked, "You need to have their trust, your birthday is coming in a rapid pace." Ah, that made more sense.

"I know. I've talked to Chiron. The only way for the others to trust me is by winning the Capture the Flag Game."

"So be it." He rumbled, "But I want the whole camp to trust you thoroughly. It is the only way to win the war."

"Yes," I grinned, think of the earlier events, "and Chiron summoned Jason and Piper to help out. With them, we'll be unstoppable!" It was true. Both Jason and Piper were victorious fighters. Almost as good as me. In the older times, we were called the unstoppable three. That was true. We had never lost a fight. With Jason being able to control the winds and lightning, Piper charm speaking and my water abilities, nobody dared challenged us. Although, we never had much of an ego. Of coarse we had other friends in the camp. Almost everyone was our friends. Not out of fear, but somehow we all had what a little girl once told me, 'a safety feature that makes them feel safe around us' but the three of us were three friends who's bond could not be broken.

Suddenly, my father spoke, "Did you hear something?" he asked, looking around my cabin and back into his palace he was in.

"No," I shook my head, "It must be the attacking side at your palace." I said, talking about the war in the middle of the Atlantic he was in. I had heard about his mini war during lunch. The Apollo campers had been talking about ten minutes before the 'Clarisse Incident'

"Yes, I suppose so." He nodded.

Not knowing what I should say next, I just replied, "It's late, father I must be getting to bed.

The old man nodded once again and sighed, "You have a big day tomorrow. Remember, you need to get that flag. Good night."

I was just about to swipe my hand though the fog when he did something unexpected. "And son," I looked up, my hand in midair, "Good luck." and with that _he_ erased the Iris Message.

Unable to move, I stood there for a few minutes. Maybe he really does care.

**Hope you enjoyed! Took me a while but I liked it a lot.I know some parts where awkward and bad but I think this is going to run smoothly. **

**And one last thing, if you have an Instagram, follow my inspirational account! PLEASE! It's called _from_here_2_there _I post something every single day. so yeah FOLLOW ME! **

**Follow = _ from_here_2_there _= on Instagram**


	10. A great way of REVENGE

**Hey guys! Here's my update! Enjoy it! Oh, if any of you guys have an Instagram, Go follow my account! It's in need of followers! **

**from_here_2_there**

**Thanks, now enjoy this amazing chapter. (Not really it's a filler next WILL be capture the flag :))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Annabeth PoV**

I woke up early in the morning and sat there, doing nothing. My mind wandered over last night's events. The betrayal was still processing in my mind. Every time I thought about Chiron I almost burst into tears. And it takes a lot to make me cry. I decided to not confront Chiron yet. This whole thing is just wrong. It doesn't remotely sound like anything Chiron would do. Maybe I just misheard it. Maybe there was a different Chiron. Or code name. possibilities are endless. Innocent until proven guilty as they say. Besides, I don't want to make a fool out of myself on front of the whole camp. I knew that I was most likely wrong though.

Chiron wasn't a common name... Or maybe Percy knew I would over hear him and wanted me discouraged. I don't know! All of this was driving me insane! I guess I'll just corner Percy tonight during capture the flag. Him and I were on different teams. This should be easy. The thought made me smile. I would finally get to the bottom of this.

Sighing, I stood up and decided it was time to wake the cabin up.

"Alright everybody!" I said loudly, "rise and shine! Big day ahead of us!" As soon as I said this, I only then realized that the only thing we had scheduled today was the capture the flag game..._where I would corner Percy_ I added giddily. But that was at 5 p.m. and it was now 8 a.m. now. Besides that, it's a free day today.

"Annabeth," one of my sisters moaned, "It's so early! Let us sleep in." I heard a few murmered agreements. Not wanting to start a fight, I allowed her and a few others to sleep in.

Truth be told, I myself, wanted to sleep in. The excitement in the night took it out of all of us. It's a lot of effort to put on the armor as fast as we do. And the adrenaline rush probably made it hard for everyone to sleep.

Eventually, me, my sister, Katerina, and brother, Malcome walked out to get breakfast. fortunately, we were just about the only ones in the Mess Hall so we finally got some peace and quiet.

"So," Katerina started, speaking in her normal quiet voice, "what do you guys think about the newbies?" _Or extremely oldies_ I thought to myself.

Malcome shrugged, "I didn't see the two from last night very well. Everybody was crowding." he paused, "But the Percy guy... I don't know... there's something about him that I don't trust."

I nodded and before I could stop myself I said, "Yeah, he's up to something. He knew the new kids from last night."

Katerina looked puzzled, "They could have just gone to the same school as them. There _are _such things as coincidences you know."

Both Malcome and I looked sceptical but let the subject drop.

Just in time too. Because just then Percy, Jason and Piper walked in. Mischief in their eyes.

My whole table fell quiet, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Are you sure about this?" I heard the girl, Piper, whispered, "We won't get anybody to trust us!"

My eyes widened. What _were_ they up to?

Jason laughed, "It's fine Pipes, nobody will know." he pecked Piper on the cheek, "Nobody."

She sighed in defeat, "Alright, but if Chiron catches us, I'm out of there. He'll be pissed. Especially since it is essential for everybody to trust us you know."

Percy smiled, "Oh Pipes, you worry butt." He glanced at the two, "Come on, he'll be here soon. There's only so much time to make it look like the Stolls did it." He smiled evilly. And with that, the trio walked up to get food and back to the Hermes table... with my suspicions unfortunately confirmed.

**Percy's PoV**

Early this morning, I had a brilliant idea. It was in order to get back at the Stolls for the prank they pulled on Piper and Jason last night.

You see, Travis and Connor are in charge of setting up sleeping arrangements in their cabin. And apparently, each new comer just _had_ to get a prank pulled on the night of arriving. So long story short, they filled Jason's bag with spiders (Because all they saw was his blond hair and guessed he was Athena's son) but they turned out to be black widows instead of normal spiders so he had to go to the ER due to accessing blood poison. Then, for Piper, they filled her bag with shaving cream, ruining her clothes. I'm just happy that she is not like the usual Aprophidite child who'll throw a fit. But nonetheless, Piper was seething.

So basically, my ever so clever prank was to ruin (actually hide but they don't know that) all of the Ares's kids' weapons. And because it's Capture the Flag day... well, to make it short, it'll be hilarious.

* * *

After Jason, Piper and I finished breakfast (with constant glares from that Annabeth girl) we snuck out of camp. even though it's against all camp rules, we used to do it all the time to hide evidence and plan for pranks. Unfortunately, our little hide out was now covered by a small lake.

"Oh well," Piper said almost convincingly, I guess we can't do the prank." her charmspeak would have affected us if it weren't so shaky.

Jason laughed, "We've been over this! We _are_ going to do this and whether you like it or not, you are contributing. You know, after a century of being almost dead, I would have thought you've been over your prank phobia by now."

Sighing, Piper agreed, "FIne. But if we get caught-"

"Which we won't"

"I'm out of here!"

"We know!" I interjected, "Now come on! Somebody might notice that we're gone."

The two agreed and I split the lake. While Jason and Piper ran in to retrevied a few... artifacts and I closed the lake up again.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Annabeth's PoV**

It was an hour before the games when we heard it. The sound was like 50 banshees being whipped and cooked to death all at the same time. Nevertheless, we knew somebody messed with the Ares kids. Nobody had the capability to make so much sound as they did.

So we all ran out questioning what happened and there was all the cabin residents on their knees, holding bits of charred... things in their hand, like their souls were cut out and they were only given a part of them. Well, considering it turned out to be their weapons, it was pretty much on those same lines. And it was hysterical.

"WHO EVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY!" Clarisse screeched, "I WILL MAKE YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE! YOU WILL NEVER WANT TO COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" All our eyes widened.

"Come on," Chris said calmly, "We'll find out whoever did this." He pushed her somewhere else, no doubt trying to get her to calm down, which is pointless. After this, she'll probably never leave her weapons around again.

After Clarisse left, everyone started talking about who was responsible, although I knew who it was. And then, all of the sudden, we heard somebody in a rage sream, "STOLL!" and the whole cabin advanced on clueless brothers.

**And that's a wrap. I won't be updating very often, I'm sorry, but when I get the chance, I'll be on top of this. Next chapter is Capture the Flag! I can't wait! In the mean time, go make a comment! It motivates me to write more and faster, it really does!**

**And if you didn't read the top, visit my Instagram account:**

** from_here_2_there**

**and REVIEW REVEW REVIEW!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**okay I'm done annoying you guys. Bye!**


	11. LET THE GAMES BEGIN

**Sorry for no update. Me lazy :P He he**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**This chapter sucks, I know :'(**

**HERE"S MY NEW SPELL CHECKED CHAPTER**

**Percy PoV**

It was 5'oclock and we were all getting ready for Capture the Flag. After I finished getting ready, I went to the bathroom. Something I learned several times, and now engraved into my brain: Chiron does not appreciate it when you pee in the bushes, especially when he's a centaur and has no room so is forced to go into the bushes. I was just around the corner of the small, brick toilet room when I heard voices.

"I know, Annabeth, really, but you can't just go around making accusations without proof. Get some proof and then go to Chiron."

"But you don't get it Thals; he's part of it too."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, he obviously knows Percy, Piper and Jason." My heart stopped, they know, they know was all I could process.

"Get over it Annie, you've known Chiron since you were a kid, he tells you everything, some things that only you and he know about, do you really think he would betray you?"

"NO, I don't think that but the evidence shows that they're working together!"

"On what?

"I don't know! I've only heard parts of conversations, I don't know their full plan, but they just have to be in Kronos' army! What else would they be doing it for?" My heart slowed by fraction, at least they don't know that I should be dead.

"Beats me"

"So you admit that I'm right, Chiron, Percy, Piper and Jason are-"

"No, no, no. Hold on. I never said that. They may be on our side; they just can't risk everyone knowing."

"Then why wouldn't he tell me?" Annabeth sounded hysterical

"Because you aren't part of it, Annabeth, your reaction may be vital or something."

"No! Why would my reaction matter?"

"Because... I don't know, it's their plan not mine. How about this: you find real evidence that they say that they work for Kronos and then I'll help you."

"Fine," Annabeth muttered, "I'll interrogate Percy during the games. I don't need some beauty obsessed girl or golden boy to mess this up. Can you hold them off?"

Percy was sure that Thalia nodded, "It sounds like you have a crush on Percy- worsy!" She snickered.

"DO NOT" And with that, I heard two pairs of feet walk away. And without another thought, I ran to the Big House.

Chiron took a big breath. I had just recalled my story, and I had never seen Chiron more stressed.

"Okay," he said after a short pause, "I guess I should have known that Annabeth would have had suspicions. I guess I should tell her."

I nodded vigorously, "When? I could get her now,"

Chiron sighed, "No, I suppose that I can tell her tonight. It's too close to the games now to let the information soak in. Even for her, it would be a lot to suddenly know."

I agreed and looked at the clock, "I'd better go to the cabin, I'll see you later."

I took one last look at Chiron as I walked out and saw an old and exhausted old centaur. Oh, what he's gone through all these years.

It was finally time for capture the flag. We were all marching toward the woods when I looked around. I'd been in daze ever since I left Chiron's office and just now, I realized that it would be good to see who would be on my team. Turns out that it was Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo and Demeter cabins against Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus and Athena cabins.

Yay. Notice the sarcasm, how am I supposed to be a hero when I can't depend on most of my team (AKA the Aphrodite cabin) to hold down the fort without screaming that they broke a nail? At least I got my A-team. After this, we will probably never be on the same team again.

As we walked out, I heard snippets of the team plan.

"And then we attack-"

"Then we ambush-"

"I got a few traps that Connor stole from-"

They kept going on until they abruptly stopped. "Who's going to hold off Annabeth?"

That single question stumped everyone. We could team up on Clarisse, no problem, but Annabeth was no doubt the best fighter and would be expecting this.

Suddenly, Travis got a look in his eye, and I was tempted to run but just as I was turning around, someone grabbed my shoulder, "Hey guess what, Perce? You're going to hold off Annabeth."

I gave a crooked smile, "Yeah, um, no"

But of course Stoll being Stoll had the best idea to shout, "Hey raise your hand if you think Perce over here should hold off... her..."

Almost everybody's hand was raised and I cursed. Of freaking course.

I managed a feeble nod, "At lease can I have some, erm, assistance with this...task?" Thank gods Piper and Jase emerged from the throng of campers.

Jason shrugged, "Whatev's we got this." Piper nodded.

"Let the games begin." Chiron shouted out of nowhere and with that, the games began.

**I can see you right now. I know this SUCKS so far. Let's hope to improve :P**

Everyone started to run around and I had no idea what to do- well, besides be a hero and hold off Annabeth with the help of Piper and Jason. So naturally, I ran deep into the woods. Everything past me in a blur. Everything looked the same. Every tree was the same. Every shape, every color, every sound, every smell- all the same. It was completely unnavigable. I would normally be an idiot for doing this. But considering that I didn't know where Annabeth was, this was my best shot at finding her, probably protecting her flag. Right?

Eventually I slowed to a stop. This was pointless. How am I supposed to do two things at once? I kicked a rock in frustration. "What's wrong, Percy?" I jumped at the soft, concerned voice as a hand got put on my shoulder. I'd forgotten about Piper and Jason.

I sighed, "How am I going to do this?" I cried, "They expect me to be some great hero and get the camp to trust me, but how on Olympus do I do that? How do I even stand out? Make them notice?"

Piper looked at Jason and back at me again, "Don't worry about it, Perce, you're the best leader I've ever known, nothing can change that, and you ARE going to lead these campers." I knew she was using her charm-speaking, but I didn't care, I needed a little confidence.

"You're right Piper. I-" I got cut off by a soft snapping sound, "did anyone hear that?" I asked, lowering my voice, readying Riptide and looking in the general direction.

"What?" Jason matched his voice to mine.

I slowly walked to the edge of the brush where I thought I heard the sound and then a few things happened at once.

First, I heard the triumphant yells of a rather large group far away, they probably found the flag. Second, Piper screamed as something flew towards her. Annabeth jumped out of nowhere holding her dagger out, saying something, probably to make us discouraged. And oh yeah, a group of 30 or so monsters pooped out of the bush. I almost forgot.

**Badaboom badabing. HA! Not what you where gong to think happens huh? Well, I won't be updating for a while because I am L-A-Z-Y. So enjoy :)))**

**REVIEWS = MORE FREQUENT UPDATES  
**

**~Cookies**


End file.
